imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
NPC Lanos Quests
The following quests are not on this page but on another: kworan in mercenary camp has a quest to save her "poor assiastant" who is next to her saying "imdying help me" get her 5 beestings as antidote duno wat happens next cuz i cant kill bees at 17 she claims shell give u a reward someon pls tell me wat is it and make at into a quest they are left of brainless and dajose(ive ben to desrt) in caligo lanos Santiagon's Quests Reckless Kamakee Quest This lists all the quests for only Lanos players. 'Black Trader's and Trader's Quests' * Ticket: Premium Member Pass Quest Buy a Ticket: Premium Member from the Platinum Shop. Ticket: Premium Member can not be bought separately so you will have to be a Starter Pack that will cost 299 Platinum ( $2.99 real money). Double tap the Ticket: Premium Member and then you will be able to use the and the Trader. * Ticket: Trader Expand 1 Expansion Quest Buy a Ticket: Trader Expand 1 from the Platinum Shop. The Ticket: Trader Expand 1 costs 99 Platinum ( $0.99 real money). Double click the Ticket: Trader Expand 1 and your trader slots will expand by 5 slots. Now you will have 10 slots. You must have already used a Ticket: Premium Member. * Ticket: Trader Expand 2 Buy a Ticket: Trader Expand 2 from the Platinum Shop. The Ticket: Trader Expand 2 costs 99 Platinum ( $0.99 real money). Double click the Ticket: Trader Expand 2 and your trader slots will expand by 5 slots. Now you will have 15 slots. You must have already used a Ticket: Premium Member and a Ticket: Trader Expand 1. Rewards: Black Trader and Trader use. Trading Slots expanded to 10. Trading Slots expanded to 15. 'Rafril's Quests' * Pirate Coin Quest Bring Rafril 10 Pirate Coins to receive 800 Gold and 300EXP * Ancient Coin Quest Bring Rafril 3 Ancient Coins to receive 1000 Gold and 1050EXP Rewards: 800 Gold and 300EXP 1000 Gold and 1050EXP 'Teleporter's Quests' * Teleporting Quest Go to the Teleporter and she will ask if you would like to be teleported to; Teleport Woody-Weedy Forest 50 Gold Teleport Mushroom Marshland 100 Gold Teleport Mushroom Spore 100 Gold Teleport Wingfril Island Beach 495 Gold Teleport Lanos Palace 1950 Gold Rewards: You will be where you wanted to be in just a few seconds! 'Kairu's Quest' * Iron Ore Quest Bring Kairu 5 Bee Stings to get 3 Iron Ore. Reward: 3 Iron Ore 'Brainless's Quests' * Scale Armor Quest Bring Brainless 100 Iron Ore and 30 Abrasive to get Scale Armor. * Steel Armor Quest Bring Brainless 200 Iron Ore and 30 Enhancer to get Steel Armor. * Darksteel Armor Quest Bring Brainless 100 Black Iron Ore and 30 HQ Abrasive to get Darksteel Armor. * Heavy Iron Helmet Quest Bring Brainless 70 Iron Ore and 20 Abrasive to get Heavy Iron Helmet. * Helmet of Bravery Quest Bring Brainless 100 Iron Ore, 20 Abrasive, and 20 Enhancer to get Helmet of Bravery. * Darksteel Helmet Quest Bring Brainless 70 Black Iron Ore and 20 HQ Abrasive to get Darksteel Helmet. Rewards: Scale Armor Steel Armor Darksteel Armor Heavy Iron Helmet Helmet of Bravery Darksteel Helmet 'Yovan's Quests' * Scout Jerkin Quest Bring Yovan 100 Thick Leather and 20 Cotton Cloth to receive a Scout Jerkin. * Dezoruba's Tunic Quest Bring Yovan 200 Thick Leather, 1 Dezoruba's Design, and 20 Special Cotton Cloth to receive a Dezoruba's Tunic. * Hat Of The Wind Quest Bring Yovan 20 Thread of Wind and 70 Cotton Cloth to receive a Hat Of The Wind. * Hat of Blitzkrieg Quest Bring Yovan 20 Thread of Magic and 70 Cotton Cloth to receive a Hat of Blitzkrieg. * Dezoruba's Hat Quest Bring Yovan 1 Dezoruba's Design and 70 Special Cotton Cloth to receive a Dezoruba's Hat. Rewards: Scout Jerkin Dezoruba's Tunic Hat Of The Wind Hat of Blitzkrieg Dezoruba's Hat 'Chon-Chon's Quests' * Monk's Robe Quest Bring Chon-Chon 100 Cotton Cloth and 30 Divine Thread to receive a Monk's Robe. * Sage's Robe Quest Bring Chon-Chon 200 Cotton Cloth and 20 Thread of Magic to receive a Sage's Robe. * Robe of Silence Quest Bring Chon-Chon 100 Special Cotton Cloth, 20 Thread of Magic, and 1 Jode's Design to receive a Robe of Silence * Monk's Hat Quest Bring Chon-Chon 70 Cotton Cloth and 20 Divine Thread to receive a Monk's Hat. * Sage's Eye Quest Bring Chon-Chon 60 Cotton Cloth and 30 Thread of Magic to receive a Sage's Eye. * Hat of Tranquility Quest Bring Chon-Chon 70 Special Cotton Cloth, 30 Thread of Magic, and Jode's Design. Rewards: Monk's Robe Sage's Robe Monk's Hat Sage's Eye Hat of Tranquility 'Warp Gate's Quests' * Teleporting Quest Go to the Warp Gate and it will ask you if yo would like to be teleported to; Forest with Ruins for 495 Gold Arid Grassland for 495 Gold Woody-Weedy Village for 1950 Gold Rewards: You will be where you wanted to be in just a few seconds! 'Chef Jorrburu's Quest' * Well-Being Herb Bread Quest Bring Chef Jorrburu 10 Bulldozer's Tail Bones to receive 5 Well-Being Herb Bread. Reward: Well-Being Herb Bread Category:Quests Category:Guide